


Two Princes

by taichara



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Assistant Chairman offers advice, and a few unveiled truths.  Perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princes

_"... Therefore, a wise lord cannot, nor ought he to, keep faith_   
_when such observance may be turned against him,_   
_and when the reasons that caused him to pledge it exist no longer ..."_

... Pardon me?  
Good afternoon -- it _is_ a good afternoon, isn't it?

No, no, you're not interrupting anything.  
Just let me mark my page, here ... ah, there we go.

And what can I do for a member of the Council?

Ah. I see.  
Such a clever child, you are. You come cutting straight to the quick of the matter.  
Won't you come sit, and we'll have a pleasant chat.

Some tea? One sugar, or two?  
Such a polite child. You remind me of my sister.  
Sit down here beside me, and make yourself comfortable --

No?  
Clever child, and wise.  
Take the seat opposite me, then, as you will.

So. You wish to know about the Ends of the World.

... A car?  
No, no car. It is rather more -- pure than that.  
Whoever spoke to you about such a thing ...

... should guard their wagging tongues.

No, no.  
I'm not angry. Merely ... disappointed.  
Relax, child, I'm not about to devour you.

Let me tell you a story, then, dear Duelist ...

Now you should show more patience than _that_ \--

That's better. Sit, and listen;  
I don't like to make such ... vulgar displays, you know.

_This is a story about two children ..._

The Rose Bride?  
She isn't in _this_ story.  
Hush, now.  
So very few hear this story.

Dios?  
 _Must_ you be so impatient?  
How do you survive the Duels, with such an outlook?  
... That's better.

Now, where was I ...

_This is a story about two children._  
 _A young lad, and a young lady._  
 _In a faraway time, these children lived their lives together._  
 _The youth was an innocent creature, and took great joy in the joy of others._  
 _The lass stood by the young boy's side;_  
 _For she was his sister, and she loved him dearly._

_This young lad took upon himself the pain of others; and it pleased him to do so._  
 _By doing so, he brought an end to their sorrow, and this brought him joy._  
 _But he could not take away his sister's sorrow._  
 _And this truth hurt the boy deeply._  
 _She was his sister, after all._

_The young lad's behaviors caused many whose lives he changed to call him 'prince'._  
 _Truly, his actions and innocent desires were as courteous as any princes' could be._  
 _But innocence was not enough, and the young boy began to fail at his chosen tasks._  
 _This caused the people to harden their hearts against him;_  
 _For the world is a cold and fickle mistress._

_Their harsh words angered the young lady, who loved her brother so._  
 _She spoke cruelly against the people; their prince had not the power to meet their demands._  
 _They had drawn that power from him, in their hunger for his innocence._  
 _Secluded and shadowed, the youth heard his sister's words._  
 _And he felt shame, for he felt the truth behind them._

_The precious prince could not win, as he was, against the bitterness of the world._  
 _Nor could he prevent the people's furious anger;_  
 _Directed towards his only sister, but meant only for himself._  
 _More than any other pain was that agony he felt when he saw her, then._  
 _His gentle heart shattered, for he had not the power to save her._

_She turned haunted, burning eyes towards the young boy._  
 _And he held his arms out to her._  
 _This, now -- this was still in his power to give._  
 _Though the world turned cold and choked with thorns,_  
 _He could make his sister smile again._

_But in the end, even this gift was not enough._  
 _In granting his sister's desire, the young boy felt a sudden chill._  
 _A void, where rose-soft innocence had rested._  
 _And in his despair, he saw the Ends of the World._

_Yet still he did not possess the power he would need to set matters aright._  
 _Innocence had failed him in the end, lost blighted flower._  
 _But with power enough, he could set right the troubles of the world._  
 _He could regain what he had been, and the people would rejoice._

... What is it, child?  
No, there are no riddles.  
No illusions, no make-believe, no shining mirage today.

Believe, or do not believe;  
Today, dear Duelist, you have the truth, rare pearl indeed.  
What you do with it, now, is up to you.

The Ends of the World?  
Well, then ... what do _you_ think lies at World's End?

...

"Nothing"?

Exactly, _exactly_ so.

Oh, don't look so shocked. It doesn't suit you.

Now, then, have you anything else you wish to ask?

... No, he isn't.  
The little prince is empty, dead.

Is it a fairy tale I told you?  
... Perhaps it was.  
Think of it as such a thing, if the thought makes you more comfortable.

Hm?  
Oh, the passage I was reading?  
The words of a wise man, who knew the heart of the world very well indeed.  
I believe his work is in the library;  
Or you may borrow this volume, if you wish.  
Niccolo's words have always done well by me, for more years than I can count.  
I think you would enjoy it.

Finished your tea, have you?  
You look tired, child. Are you well?  
You seem ... unsettled.

A Duel this morning? Ah, I understand.

Go home, and rest.  
I'll see that nothing disturbs you.  
It would be ... my pleasure.


End file.
